Zeta Digital
by Different Realm
Summary: "This is Zeta Digital, the sixth Earth endangered". When a modern day Earth becomes threatened due to a safeguard gone wrong, eight teenagers are chosen to be the Digital World's protectors. An original story with Adventure elements and a mediocre summary
1. Entry 32: The Introduction of the World

((Notes: This isn't particularly about any of the previous or current Digimon animes but more of an original story based on the concept of Digimon, particularly the first season since it probably will include the original Digivice and Crests. Since it is an original story there will be a number of Original Characters and very few, if any, Canon Character appearances. Also, very few of these chapters, if any more, will be in the Mysterious Philosopher's point of view. In other words there will be less philosophy and more action in other chapters. Next chapter will introduce some of the Digidestined. Two more things; One, I'm a human who likes to make himself better so please point out any errors like tense and tell me any pointers. Two, please reply if you like it. I know you may not want to but it will help my self-confidence and help me continue this. Man I made this Notes section big.))

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

* * *

Entry 32: An Introduction to the Dusk of Both Worlds' Light

To the destined that it concerns,

Life is strange. We can live by rules and theories "proven" true and can suddenly find out something that defies those rules. Should we change the rules we live by? Should we ignore the anomaly? Should we fear it? Should we attack it, destroy it? These questions I know would arise if I revealed the truth during the ten years I've kept my deepest secret; if I revealed my first, greatest and most loyal friend. The friend who would give his life for me and I would gladly do the same for him. Yet most people would question if he was real, most would fear him and most would attack him if I revealed my secret friend. Ten years we've looked out for each other, kept each other safe, my digital friend and I.

There are many variations of Earth, alternate realities if you would. Some say each little decision makes a different reality. Some say they don't exist. I simplify both theories. I theorize only some can be "seen" from this Earth, connected by a major event or object. The ones visible to this Earth have something unbelievably huge in common, a whole world that only one in a billion people, on my Earth, know of. The Digital World which is full of life known as Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short, made of digital code.

How do I know that other Earths have this Digital World, you may question. I have seen them, each unique, from the first Earth that was aware of this Digital world, which is remarkably similar to this Earth, to all the Earths to discover it shortly after, ranging from a few days to a few months. The latest one to discover their Digital world was three months after the first and involves a system called "digi-cross" with cross being poorly spelt X-r-o-s. I have named each Earth with a Greek letter, depending on how far down the list of "Digi-Awareness" it is, and "Digital". For example, the first Earth to know of the digital world would be "Alpha Digital". But none of this is important, not yet anyway.

For you see, there is something I fear. For each of these worlds, there has been danger. The Digital world for each Earth, from "Alpha Digital" to "Epsilon Digital", has been in danger. Evil has risen, casting destruction to the Digital world and therefore affecting Earth as well. Computers, cell phones or anything else digital has gone haywire on these worlds. The order us humans made with technology will be destroyed. The very things that made life easier will destroy us.

Satellites will fall from the skies. Nuclear weapons will be launched. All for the sick pleasure of watching everything burn. I fear for everyone's safety. So I've researched. I've tried my best to investigate this world of code. To enter it and stop the evil forces from rising. I knew only the chosen Digidestined could truly stop it but I didn't listen to my logic. My panic and fear overrode my common sense. I had seen the terrors which will come. I feared for myself and my friend.

My friend tried to warn me of my actions and their consequences. I didn't listen. This terror had separated us. I know if I reacted a few years before I would have listened to my wise and powerful friend. I was a fool but I am thankful he forgave me and understood. I sometimes wonder what I did for destiny to bestow him as my friend. We could have been enemies that hated each other. My mind wouldn't be as open if we were.

I learned much from my research. I had even devised a way to enter the Digital World, the idea partly being from the Alpha Digital's way of entry. The way was simple and had started with a question and followed by an answer; if something is restricting you digitally, what does it want for you to continue? A password. After weeks of work and ten very sore digits, I did it. I gave the gate a password. Only later did I realise how much a mistake that was.

Various emotions surged through me. First was shock then was joy followed by pride and anxiousness. The last emotion was the worst; fear. What awaited me on the other side? Was it good? Was it bad? Is hope lost for the digital world? Shaking these feelings, I entered the password. Letter by letter, number by number I typed. Each press of the keyboard felt like hours of my life were being drained. I had a feeling of unexplainable dread. I paused, holding my finger over the Enter button. I pressed the key…and nothing happened.

I stared at my computer screen. Something went wrong. I silently wondered if my computer froze. I completely disagreed with this theory as my computer never froze. I sent a glare at the computer screen before sighing and slumping in my chair. My friend gave me a sympathetic glance and tried to cheer me up despite the relieved look in his eyes. I gave a slight smile and went to grab some coffee. A few weeks later I had all but forgotten about my previous endeavour, more focused on learning more about the digital world. That was my second mistake.

For what I realised later, I had unleashed a completely different program. I had in a sleep deprived state typed a number of keys wrong in the programming. I had sent a strengthening virus and, as always, it landed in the wrong hands. The very thing I tried to stop, I had helped grow. When the barrier between the two worlds cracked and the first evil Digimon came through, they were stronger than they ever should be. They revealed what had given them their extra strength and I paled. I knew I caused this.

I bowed my head in shame. I heard the screams and panic. I felt pained, angry at myself. I knew I should have never attempted to break the barrier. Though the few evil Digimon that came to this world were eventually defeated by the military, I knew the military got lucky and they knew that too. All advance technology that I could see glitch in the typical Digital World way from phones to lights.

As I saw eight objects suddenly stream through the sky, I knew the Digital World was in chaos. I knew those lights flying through the air were digivices, going towards the humans picked to save the World of Code. My greatest fears were realised. Both worlds had been made in danger due to my experimentation. This Earth had become the next endangered. As I looked at the streams of light, I hoped those chosen luck. I looked at my Earth.

This is Zeta Digital, the sixth Earth endangered and all because of me.


	2. Introduction of a Digidestined

((Notes: Another introduction chapter, this time introducing one of the digidestined, so no action yet. This chapter will be in Third Person. I probably will make most of the chapters in Third Person, though there may be the occasional First Person POV. As every writer asks for, please Read and Review. Even if you don't like it, at least tell me why so I can improve.))

Thanks to: kero545, Dr. William Bell, "Digimon Fans", Dunk234 (Extra thanks for the Author Alert, even if I still can't believe you actually did it) and Alba-Rubra for the Reviews, Story Alerts and even Favorite Stories on only the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do claim to not own Digimon.

* * *

The First Introduction for the Fifth: Epsilon

It was a quiet, peaceful Saturday, the perfect chance for children of all ages to relax after a busy school week. Even the noisy soccer players in the park seemed to be quieter than usual, a rare thing to hear. Some children were slumbering, trying to make the most of the silent day. Some were playing video games or exploring the Internet as usual. Some were outside playing either a sport or a game. One child however was doing something completely different. He was tutoring.

Earl Ward, more commonly know by his preferred nickname "Epsilon", lived a poorer life than most. He didn't have a cell phone or computer and went to an underachieving school simply because the school had lower costs. He didn't mind, he just wanted to help his struggling mother in any way possible. That was what made him different from everyone else, he worked not to become the best or for a rise in pocket money but because he wanted to let his mother not have to worry about anything. He did all the chores, did as much work as he could and gave his mother all the money he earned. He didn't have any video games, went to a mostly less educated school and still was happy simply because his mother was. This kindness and helpfulness made him unique, a willingness to protect others in a way that was strange in this modern world.

The reason he was tutoring was the same, he was willing to help those that needed it. While he did go to a less intellectual school he wasn't stupid. In fact, his intelligence was above normal due to his curiosity of the world and its answers. Learning through books and natural talent, he learned a slower way than most students at a quick pace, evening the educational level of the norm and slowly surpassing it. When the first student asked whether he could tutor them on Saturdays, he couldn't and wouldn't say no. The same can be said for the second, then third and etcetera until he had a small class worth. Yet he still didn't mind, in fact he was happy to help.

The group met up in the local Library which was kind enough to give them a small, separate room at the back on Saturdays while they learned. With his brown shaggy hair that somehow never curled and always looked like he had just got out of bed, various children made fun of the thirteen year old and his group saying things like the poor and stupid teaching the stupider. He would always defend his group and point out that the other children probably had some homework to do, which most of the children that came to the Library did in a last chance rush to finish it.

That day, however, there seemed that there were no mean children or teenagers that picked on them. He even finished the lesson early, a rare event that the children had always liked. Borrowing a new book that captured his attention on his way out the Library, he thanked the librarian and exited the large building that housed the innumerable books. Walking down a path along a street he knew like the back of his hand to his flat, he smiled. He always had good memories of this street.

Most of the memories were little things like finding a ten dollar note on the road or the occasional complements he got for helping the young or old across the street. This was also were he got his nickname from the most unusual source. As a person walked by once a year or so ago, he heard the male's voice muttering something about 'Epsilon Digital'*. He didn't know why but 'Epsilon' just got stuck in his mind. He decided to call himself Epsilon; after all, it was better than the names the other children called him.

He hummed slightly to himself, a tune coming to mind which he couldn't quite name. He silently thought to himself how quiet today was, like the calm before the storm. He shook his head to clear the silly thought. Nothing really interesting or dangerous ever happened on this street. The ominous thought of 'but that doesn't mean nothing will' came to mind but he cleared that thought away even quicker. Why spoil this unnaturally peaceful day? He already had the feeling that his jinx already had.

Epsilon then noticed something very odd; the streetlights were blinking on and off. Various other pieces of technology started going haywire quickly after that. The traffic lights, mobile phones, computers and even the occasional car horn, though that could simply be an ignorant, impatient driver who hadn't noticed the odd phenomenon. Eventually most electric technology went haywire. Of all of these things, there was one thing that stood out; a small child looking at the sky.

This normally wouldn't stand out and it would have been a common thing to see. That was however if this was a normal day. Every other child was either looking at the malfunctioning technology or panicking. This young child was simply staring at the sky. Epsilon asked the kid what he was staring at. The boy simply said 'pwetty' and pointed. Following the boy's finger, he quickly noticed it too. He now was also staring up at the sky.

A beam of dazzling light which seemed to glow in all the colours of the rainbow was flying through the sky. It didn't look very big and whatever was causing the light could probably fit into your hand. It seemed so strange and wondrous that it seemed like something you'll see in the movies. Epsilon also noticed something else; it was heading straight towards the child at fast speed. Stepping in front of the boy at the last second in classic sacrificial hero style, he took the blow instead of the younger child. Little did Epsilon know, but that's what the beam of light knew and wanted Epsilon to do.

Vanishing from Earth in a flash of light, Epsilon suddenly found himself falling down some sort of warp tunnel. He then did the only rational thing that could come to mind; scream. He clutched tightly to the object in his hand which in his panic stricken mind didn't care if it wasn't there before. Screaming until either he lost consciousness or lost his voice, he couldn't remember which came first, he eventually blacked out either way.

Back on Earth, the young boy was staring at where Epsilon was. Suddenly, he started crying and ran off. "Mommy! The pretty alien light beam destroyed my new friend!" the young boy yelled. He was only one of many children distressed by the alien lights that 'destroyed' people. They will be sitting comfortably in a psychologist's chair during the course of this story. Nobody likes loose ends or loose brains, after all.

*Note: This actually serves as a time reference. Since Xros Wars started in this fan fiction three months after the start of Adventure that means that is, currently, at least one year and three months after the start of Adventure. However, the Mysterious Philosopher made a mistake; he only classified it "aware" at the start of the Adventure 02 since he, obviously, couldn't look back three years in the past. Therefore, it is around one year and three months after the start of the second series. Just in case you wanted to know when this series takes place in the Digimon Multi-Earth timeline.

Second Note: This chapter was originally going to be for three Digidestined, not one as it turned out. I originally thought I couldn't fit one or even two Digidestined introductions without being under my new rule of at least 1000 words per Chapter. Just shows you can always be better than you think you are.


End file.
